


Leprechaun or When Irish Eyes are Smiling. The

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-17
Updated: 2003-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The men celebrate life, love, Saint Patrick's Day, silk and Glenfiddich. Warning: This fic has the possibility of placing Jack and Daniel within the realm of Real Life.  Please do no read if you do not wish to see the guys engaged in any of the following: Sleeping, hugging, caring, loving, needing, giving and receiving comfort and joy.  Oh yeah, we got toes here!





	Leprechaun or When Irish Eyes are Smiling. The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** : From a chat challenge. I think I got it all with a minor adjustment for writers perogative. Not beta'd, any mistakes are solely my own.

  
Author's notes: : From a chat challenge. I think I got it all with a minor adjustment for writers perogative. Not beta'd, any mistakes are solely my own.   


* * *

Leprechaun or When Irish Eyes are Smiling. The

### Leprechaun or When Irish Eyes are Smiling. The 

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 03/17/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, Slash, PWP, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Maj. Louis Ferretti     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: They're together, they're a team, who could ask for anything more!  
Permission to archive: Alpha_Gate, Area 52, TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Nope!  
Notes: : From a chat challenge. I think I got it all with a minor adjustment for writers perogative. Not beta'd, any mistakes are solely my own.   
Warnings: This fic has the possibility of placing Jack and Daniel within the realm of Real Life. Please do no read if you do not wish to see the guys engaged in any of the following: Sleeping, hugging, caring, loving, needing, giving and receiving comfort and joy. Oh yeah, we got toes here!   
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I do not own the characters and indeed am only playing with them for a little while. I am not making any money from this so there's very little point in suing me. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended. The story is for entertainment purposes only. At least I hope it's entertaining. The original characters, situations and story are mine. Please check with me first if you want to archive or link to this story.   
  
Summary: The men celebrate life, love, Saint Patrick's Day, silk and Glenfiddich.   


* * *

Slash fic: A loving committed relationship between two people who just happen to be men. 

Title: The Leprechaun or When Irish Eyes are Smiling Author: Debi C nee O'Ciardha  
Date: 17 March 2003  
Rating: NC 17 4 jalapenos and one red-hot sabre. Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Category: Slash, Established Relationship, Holiday, PWP Status: Finished  
Series: Nope  
Season/Spoilers: They're together, they're a team, who could ask for anything more! Archive: Alpha Gate. Area 52, TheBoy, The Cartouche. Anyone else please ask. Synopsis: The men celebrate life, love, Saint Patrick's Day, silk and Glenfiddich. Notes: From a chat challenge. I think I got it all with a minor adjustment for writers perogative. Not beta'd, any mistakes are solely my own. Heck, I even did research and it's got FOOTNOTES for crying out loud! W  
A  
R  
N  
I  
N  
G  
S  
P  
A  
C  
E  
Warnings: This fic has the possibility of placing Jack and Daniel within the realm of Real Life. Please do no read if you do not wish to see the guys engaged in any of the following: Sleeping, hugging, caring, loving, needing, giving and receiving comfort and joy. Oh yeah, we got toes here! Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I do not own the characters and indeed am only playing with them for a little while. I am not making any money from this so there's very little point in suing me. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended. The story is for entertainment purposes only. At least I hope it's entertaining. The original characters, situations and story are mine. Please check with me first if you want to archive or link to this story. 

When Irish eyes are smiling  
sure it's like a morn in spring  
and when Irish eyes are smileig  
you can hear the angels sing. 

Daniel Jackson left his car in its normal parking slot and entered the Cheyenne Mountain Complex by his normal route. He nodded Good Morning in a normal fashion to the normal young Security Forces Airman; a two-striper named Flynn. As he passed by the desk, Airman First Class Flynn nodded, smiled at him and said. "Top O' the morning to ya, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel smiled back at him in confusion. "Good Morning, Airman Flynn." He passed on through the security gate, pondering on that unusual circumstance. Daniel couldn't recall the last time Flynn had spoken to him much less smiled. Normally, the young man was professional to a fault. He didn't mind the overt friendliness, he rather liked it...it was just...odd." 

He continued on to the elevator where he entered the car in preparation to descending to the SCG levels. 

"Hold the car! Daniel...!" 

He reached out to catch the door to prevent it from closing and starting the downward trip. Major Lou Ferretti ran in and smiled at him as he caught his breath. "Thank you, and top of the morning to ya." 

"Hummm, yes Lou, about that...what does that mean, exactly?" Daniel asked him curiously. 

"Why, Daniel, it's Saint Patrick's Day of course. I would think you would be knowing that since yer one o' that scallywag O'Neill's boyo's." 

"Oh, right...already?" 

"Fraid so, hope you've got some greens down in the locker room or your life is going to be miserable today." 

Daniel looked down at his blue fatigues. "Er, no, I'm afraid not." 

Lou looked at him pityingly, shaking his head. "You've got a rough day ahead of you, Danny-boy." The car stopped at the eighteenth level. 

"Lou, I'm not even Irish." He protested. "And neither are you." 

Lou waved at him as he excited the car. "Daniel, on St Paddy's day, everyone's Irish. Good Luck to ya, boyo!" 

Daniel knew he was in trouble. 

A few minutes later, he walked into the commissary looking for his teammates. He was on high alert and it was not without trepidation that he even entered the room. A small voice continued to tell him in no uncertain terms to go directly to his office, do not pass go because he would not collect two hundred dollars. He would probably collect pinches, bruises and harassment from his team chief. His only hope was if Sam had also forgotten the date. He knew Jack would not! 

He saw his team; well half of them anyway, already seated at a table. Daniel hurriedly went through the line, grabbing a cup of coffee and a green frosted donut as he went. He seated himself next to Teal'c with his back to the wall. 

Teal'c greeted him gravely. "Good morning, Danieljackson." 

"Good morning, Teal'c. How are you today?" 

"I am...confused." Teal'c was pushing something green around in his plate. 

"Oh, about what?" 

"Daniel, Teal'c is having a problem with his Saint Patrick's Day breakfast." Sam informed him as she bit down on a piece of toast. It had green jelly on it. 

"Is that mint jelly, Sam?" Daniel asked with polite curiosity. 

"No," She chewed happily. "Actually, it's apple jelly. It's just dyed green." 

"Of course it is." He nodded, then shook his head. "And you have a green tongue." 

She shrugged and glanced at him. "And so do you." 

He put the donut down. "Yuck!" He looked around. "I don't understand the American fascination with this particular Catholic Saint." 

Teal'c picked up a forkful of green scrambled eggs and looked at him intently. "I do not either. Nor do I understand why these insistences on dying foodstuff green." 

"Well, I'm not sure about dying the food, but here comes our very own Leprechaun." Daniel pointed at Jack who had just entered the room. He was wearing his green fatigues and a green glitter bowler with the statement `Erin go braugh' and a number of leprechauns emblazoned on it`s short brim. "And there we are, lads and lassie, all gathered together breaking our fast as a good team should." O'Neill stopped at the head of the table and surveyed the three. "It's a good thing I'm looking out for ya, Danny-boy," Jack commented in a lilting brogue as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a green tie with gold letters running down its length spelling out the words, `Kiss me I'm Irish' on it. Jack drug his chair around and proceeded button Daniel's top button and to tie the tie on him in the proper fashion. Daniel just closed his eyes and let him. It would do him no good to protest and he knew it. "You go around all undressed like that and no telling what might happen to ya." Jack finished, patted him on the head and turned his chair back around. "Just don't go to the clinic, and you should be safe." 

Sam giggled. Then O'Neill came around the table and approached her. "But I'm wearing green." She protested. 

"Yes, you are, and here's your reward." Jack carefully lifted up her pocket flap and pinned a very attractive green jeweled broach to it decorating her uniform. 

"Colonel, you shouldn't have." She twisted her shirt out to be able to better see it. 

"It's just rhinestone, but I thought it was pretty." O'Neill smiled down at her. 

She returned his smile. "But it's so attractive. Thank you." 

Next Jack looked at Teal`c. "I see someone told you to be wearing the Green, Teal'c. I'm proud of you. You didn't even need the hat." Jack smiled and took the plastic, sparkly hat off of his graying hair and laid it on the table. "Just as well, I kinda like it.' 

"I am pleased with your approval O'Neill, and you may keep the hat, thank you." He rose from the table and picked up his tray. "You will excuse me. I have a self-defense class to teach the new recruits." 

O'Neill nodded and watched him go. See ya, T. Have a good time." 

"Oh, I will, O'Neill; I will indeed." 

Sam shook her head, "I pity those guys." 

"Oh, it's good for them," O'Neill replied with a grin. "Keeps them humble, especially the Marines." He glanced at his watch and got up. "Gotta go, team leaders meeting in fifteen." Sam and Daniel rose also. As Sam left, Jack looked at Daniel. "You coming over tonight, gra` (love)?"# 

Daniel looked at him in surprise. "Gra' " He translated the word in his mind. `Certainly ionin (beloved)" 

Jack cocked an eyebrow at him. "Whatever fits." 

Daniel smiled. "Both. Monday night football?" 

Jack shook his head. "Basketball, Daniel. Basketball. Football season's over." 

"Oh, okay." Jack, just no haggis please." 

The older man laughed out loud. "If you insist. I think I can do better than that." He looked at Daniel's tie. "Would you rather have the hat?" 

Daniel smiled at his concern. "No, if I have to do this I'd rather wear the tie. It's more comfortable and I'd forget the hat." 

Jack looked at the tie thoughtfully. "Nah, better not." He put the hat back on and tipped it at Daniel. "If I don't see you at lunch, I see you at the house." 

Daniel smiled and picked up his tray, watching Jack leave the dining hall. 

That evening he arrived at Jack's house carrying a present and an overnight case. The case was easily explained. He knew that they'd be drinking that night, so he'd made arrangements with Jack to spend the night so he wouldn't have to drive home...right, 

Now, the present...one of the things that he enjoyed about his job was the ability to buy whatever he wanted for his friends...and lover. Admittedly, this had been a bit more difficult to get. It had taken a bit of finagling on his part and a favor called in from an old student who owed him from years ago. Next time he'd have to go to Scotland himself. And it wasn't really Irish, but Daniel just smiled, he didn't think Jack would mind. 

He rang the doorbell. He stood at the door for a minute listening to the strains of The Wild Colonial Boy. Knocking again, he finally resorted to opening the door with his key. Entering the house, he turned down the CD player and walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh, hey, you're here." Jack turned from the sink where he was washing some dishes. 

"Oh, hey, I am." Daniel returned the greeting and sat the bag down. Then he turned to Jack. 

"You still have it on." The older man commented. 

Daniel glanced down at the green tie. "So I do. Possibly a Freudian slip." 

Jack closed in on him granted the ties fondest wish. The kiss was warm, sweet and promising and Daniel fell into it with enthusiasm. "You shaved." He commented. 

The fluent eyebrow answered him with an arch. "What cha got in the bag Danny?" 

"Present. It's not exactly Irish, but I didn't think you'd mind a bit of Scotland thrown in." 

Jack looked at him curiously and picked up the bag. When he opened it, he shook his head. "My God, Daniel! Where did you get this? I didn't think you could buy it here." 

"Daniel blushed a few shades darker at Jack's awed and appreciative tone. "Well, actually, you can't. I had an old friend get it for me and then mail it. I hope you like it. I've never really tried it myself." 

"Well, I don't get it often enough to remember what it's like, but I do remember I liked it." He reverently drew the box out of it'd pedestrian brown paper bag. The small label proclaimed it to be Glenfiddich, 30 years old # . "How much did you pay for this, Daniel?" 

Daniel looked at him crossly. "You don't look a gift horse in the mouth Jack." 

"Horse, no. But this is Secretariat and Man O War all rolled up into one bottle. Geez, Danny!" 

Daniel reached over and collected another kiss. "If it makes you happy, it's worth the price." He released Jack and indicated the bottle. "Aren't you going to open it?" 

"I don't know. I think I'm just going to look at it for a while." Jack shook his head and sat the bottle down in a safe spot on the counter. "We'll save it for after dinner. Makes my present for you look silly." 

"Jack, knowing you it probably is silly." Daniel laughed and hugged him from behind, with an added wiggle against the firm denim-wrapped ass. "But, that's part of why I love you." He sniffed appreciatively. "That doesn't smell like corned beef and cabbage, what are you cooking?" 

"Actually, I'm just warming. This dinner was a little beyond my culinary skills." Jack admitted. "Here lets have a toast while the roast is heating. It's a bit more plebeian but okay to be eaten over. He pulled some glasses from the shelf and poured each of them three fingers worth of Coleraine. Daniel lifted his glass to Jack, who tapped his against Daniel's. "slainte" (cheers) 

The younger man smiled and answered "gh" (luck). 

Jack smiled at him. "You've been studying again." 

Daniel grinned back. " What good is being a linguist if I can't keep up with my Colonel?" 

Jack reached over and pulled him up against his chest. "What happens when I can't keep up with my linguist?" 

"Don't know. Don't expect it to be a problem anytime soon, though." 

Jack sat the glass down on the counter and grasped the green tie, pulling an unresisting Daniel up close. The victim reached behind his attacker's head with his free hand and pulled him down into a deep, demanding kiss. They stayed there for an indeterminable amount of time, just loving being loved. 

Finally, the oven timer sounded and they both turned to look at it. 

"Well," Jack sighed. "I guess we have to eat now." 

"Oh, well, if you think that's best." Daniel pulled him back down into another deep, tongue involved kiss." 

"Sure," Jack mumbled against the luscious lips. 

"Absolutely." Daniel answered him. 

"Gotta do it." 

"Uh huh." 

"No," kiss "doubt" kiss "about" kiss "it" kiss. 

"Jack," kiss 

"What?" kiss 

"Turn the damned oven off." kiss 

"Right." 

After turning off the appliances, the two men managed to get down the hall into the bedroom and the king-sized bed. O'Neill successfully pushed Daniel up against its soft side and the two of them collapsed gratefully onto the firm mattress with Daniel on the bottom. Leaning up on his elbows, Jack untied the green necktie and then started working on the shirt underneath. Daniel was involved in getting Jack's green tee-shirt off over the older man's head. While the button up shirt took longer, the dress slacks and loafer came off easier than the jeans and the tennis shoes. But then Daniel had to stop and laugh. 

Jack was wearing silk boxer shorts, white with little shamrocks, four-leaf clovers, golden harps and cauldron of gold coins. He smiled up at his giggling lover and said. "Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Danny. Whatever you find is yours." 

"And you wonder why I love you?" Daniel managed to get out between gasps for air. 

"You got a point, Danny boy?" 

Daniel reached down and slipped his hand in through the fly opening in the silken underwear. "Oh yeah, and I've got yours too." 

Jack watched him with a grin for a second and then slipped his hand under the waistband of Daniel's white cotton briefs. "Prove it." 

"Well, com'mer, Schweethearrt." Daniel made a quick wrestling move and flipped them both over, positioning himself on top. Jack immediately took advantage of the situation; slipped both hands down the well formed cheeks and slid the white cotton garment off his lover's butt. 

"Hey," The younger man wiggled. "That's not fair." 

"Nothings fair in love and war, didn't you know that?" the pleased Jack replied. "and you know I'm sneaky." 

"Humm, you mean everything." Daniel buried his nose in the tanned neck under him and started suckling on the prominent collarbone, "You know something, these silk boxers may have been a really good idea after all." He flexed his hips, pushing his erection into the soft slick material. "This is really nice Jack." 

"Oh really, I guess I have to get you some for Easter...with bunnies on them." 

"Quick like a bunny...oh, babe, this is really nice." He pumped a few more times enjoying the feel of his hardness against the silk. 

"Oh, well, if you like that...." O'Neill reached over to the top of the mattress and pulled the comforter down to reveal golden ivory silk sheets. "You'll just love this." He then proceeded to roll his partner over onto the smooth, glossy fabric. 

"Jack," his lover moaned in delight, "you hedonist, you." 

The older man laughed low in his throat as he stripped the cotton briefs completely off his companion and threw them off the bed. "Huh uh, it's not for me...but you, you deserve the best there is, graihder," (Lover).# 

"Hum, Jack, I think that's Welsh." 

"Hey, I didn't say I was all Irish." 

"As long as you're all mine." 

O'Neill chuckled, "Oh, yeah, babe. You couldn't drive me away with sticks and rocks." He managed to get the younger man on top of the soft sheets and beneath the smooth shorts. "If this is what it takes to keep you, I'll wrap you in silk every night and buy you all the Glenfiddich I can afford." He latched onto an ear with gentle teeth and the two nipples with rough hands. Daniel, driven beyond speech, moaned his ecstasy to his lover and anything else present. Jack was so hard that his cock jutted from the now unsnapped fly and stroked against the younger man's crotch rubbing the velvet skin and the silk material against the helpless victim's thighs, penis and balls. 

"Oh, God, oh Jack, Oh please, Babe, Fuck me, please...please. Oh, now! Now! 

Beyond words, the older man pulled himself away briefly out of his lover's arms and reached under the pillow where he kept the lube. He then knelt back, pulling the long, lissome legs up his torso and over his shoulders. He centered himself on the still moving body, squeezed some of the cream on his fingers and tried to gently push them inside Daniel's hole to ease the way and loosen his muscles. But the younger man had other ideas, as soon he felt the creamed fingers enter him, he pulled himself towards Jack impaling himself on his lovers hand. 

"Now, Jack, now, damn you!" 

He got the idea quick enough and abruptly withdrew his fingers, hurriedly coated his own burgeoning erection, as Daniel moaned his need beneath him. "Easy, love, easy babe, slow down. Wait for me, Danny." Then positioning himself again, finally slid home. The heated body beneath him didn't give him a chance for a gently entry, but pushed so hard that he was balls deep in a heartbeat. The lithe young man keened out his relief and reached out with long, strong arms to pull O'Neill even closer. "Now, Jack! Now, nownownownoooooow." 

Shifting his legs off of Jack's shoulders and wrapping them around his arms and torso, Daniel sobbed out his madness in Jack's mouth as he savagely pulled his mate to his chest. The wordless cry was joined by one of the other man as he spiraled down into the small death of self and plunged into the welcome, willing body of his chosen mate. Afterwards, they lay entwined on their sides still joined by the proof of their love and lust. 

"Damn it Daniel, are you all right?" Jack's hands, now free, caressed the flushed, sweating face of his partner. 

"Oh, Jack. That was the most amazing thing...God, you ought to be listed as a dangerous weapon." 

"I am...but not for THAT reason. Fuck Daniel you scared me. Don't you do anything the easy way?" 

"Not when I can do that! My love, my life, my soul, my heart, my anam." (soul) 

"You ARE gonna kill me," Jack leaned over kissed him gently on the lips and leaned his forehead against Daniels. "but what a way to die." He chuckled softly against the soft cheek, "Beats the hell out of a Staff Weapon." 

"Oh, I thought that was a staff weapon." 

Jack thought about it. "Okay, a very, very, small staff weapon." 

Daniel bit him on the chin, "Not so small, my love, not so small a tall, a tall." 

"Come on," Jack swatted him gently on the butt with his upper hand, then massaged it gently. "Lets go see if we've ruined the rack of lamb in the oven." 

Two hours later, showered fed and relaxing on the couch both in some old cut offs. Daniel looked over at the man who was rubbing his feet and playing with his toes. "Jack..." 

"Yes, love." Jack looked up at him from his concentration on the feet with the beautiful toes. 

"What's wrong?" 

He was still a little bit shaken at what had occurred between them and rather than answer flippantly, he chose to answer slowly. "I'm just...a little in awe of you, of what we have." 

"Then be in awe of yourself, because I can assure you, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jack." 

O'Neill looked over at him coyly, then lifted a foot and kissed the great toe on it. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." He then licked and bit the toe, wrapping his tongue around the ball and suckling it. 

"You have a toe fetish." 

"Ya think?" Teeth were then applied. 

"Ouch, yes, I do think. Have you talked to Janet about this fixation pf yours?" 

"Never had it before." He ran his fingers through the small toes, clasping them as if they were fingers. They obediently flexed down on his hand. "Never seen anyone with toes like this before, they're...prehensile." Jack looked at him oddly. "How'd you get prehensile toes?" 

"Promise you won't tell." 

"Yeah, give." 

"Well, I don't remember having worn shoes; you know closed oxford types until we came to the states when I was eight." Daniel seemed to look off into the distance. "I'm sure I had some. I mean Mom and Dad weren't that poor, but we spent most of the time in the desert so I had mostly sandals or went barefoot like the native kids." Jack nodded encouragingly. "Then, well when I went into the foster system I was at a growing spurt I guess and my shoes were always a little tight or maybe I just wasn't used to wearing any so whenever I could I'd take them off." He smiled at Jack's raised eyebrows. "Yeah, I know, I still do so it was probably me and not the shoes. But anyway, if you hardly ever wear shoes, and you climb trees and pick up pencils, rocks and well, things with your toes and feet, they get really flexible and able to do lots of silly things with them." He shrugged. "Prehensile toes." 

Jack laughed, gently laying the beloved foot beside its mate. "So, that's it? The secret of prehensile toes is to not wear shoes?" 

"You're always telling me, if you don't use it, you'll lose it." Daniel lifted his other foot and very carefully rubbed it against Jack's ear, following the swirls into the orifice and then gently tweaked the lobe. "I've just always, er, used it." 

Jack grabbed the offending foot, kissed it, and bit the arch. He then deposited it back on his lap. "Well, there's some very fine whus-key in there that is almost as old as your toes, and..." He made to get up and Daniel raised his feet obligingly. "I'm gonna go open it before it gets any older." 

"It's about time, I thought we were going to look at it and genuflect to it all night." Daniel got up and followed him into the kitchen and pulled out a chair at the table. 

"Well, we may have to do that as we open it, but I'm not so foolish as to not appreciate a gift given in love. And to appreciate this one, it must be smelled and rolled on the tongue to taste it." 

Jack broke the seal and reverently poured two fingers out into fresh glasses. He handed one to Daniel and held the other gingerly as he sat himself and the bottle at the table. They tipped the glasses together and Jack raised his glass "Slainte." 

And Daniel responded with, "To life, to luck, to love, may we have enough to satisfy all our needs." 

"Amen." They both sipped the liquor Jack with appreciation, Daniel with curiosity. "Damn, that's good, Danny!" 

Daniel smiled at him over the rim of his glass. "Better than sex?" 

"Not with you! Not by a long shot...but it is damned good." He leaned over and the younger man met him halfway for a Glenfiddich flavored kiss. Jack leaned back and licked his lips. "Nope, not by half...but it is damned good." 

"Well, next time, I'll get the 40-year-old stuff." 

"Don know, Danny, being that it's older than you...that one might beat cha." 

Daniel smiled, sat down his glass, took Jack in his hands and plundered his mouth until they were both breathless. Then he leaned back and looked at his lover quizzically. Jack, who had sat his glass down during the onslaught, wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Nope, I was right the first time...not nearly by half." 

Erin Go Braugh!   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
